Split
by alexdemyx
Summary: When vampires appear in SP, Cartman must save the day. But who is the blonde girl who pretty much kidnaps him and why dose she look like Butters?  Cutters and slight Bunny later...
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Testenburger walked the streets of South Park alone not caring that she had no partner for this stroll. No her mind was on Stan, and how she had proven yet again how incompatible they were. So as she was ranting to herself she didn't notice the strong arms that appeared to grab her waist. Slowly she turned to look at her perpetrator, expecting it to be Stan begging for her to take him back.

"Go away Stan where thro—Butters?" It was definitely him, but instead of his usual golden locks she saw a very fine impression of Stan's raven haired color. Before she could even comprehend why he'd took a hold of her, he turned her head to expose her neck and then the pain came, like a thousand knives. Through a fog she heard voices.

"Are we ah goanna turn her?"

"Of course she is one of my best friends after all." Then her world went black and she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Stan sat all alone in the church staring at the casket tears streaming down his face. None of his friends knew what to say so one by one they had left. All but two slowly the little blonde made his way towards the leader of their group while the brunette looked on.

"Stan you should get home. Your parents are ah going to be worried about you." He said gently wringing his hands.

"Dude she's not coming back no matter how long you stare at her." Cartman said gruffly walking over glancing briefly at the setting sun. Slowly Stan walked over to the casket staring down at the one girl he'd ever loved.

"I know it's stupid but I keep hoping that maybe she's going to open her eyes and just laugh at me. Like she's only sleeping." He whispered brokenly the he collapsed, his hands still grasping the top of the lifeless box.

"Dude we know." Cartman sighed pulling him up and leading him out like a child. Butters stared at them both then glanced back at the girl who had been so alive a week ago and tomorrow she'd be placed in the ground. He left the maze of his despair knowing full will that he could have easily gotten lost in it, like Stan. But then who would help lead the others out of there's? He smiled as the name crossed his mind.

_Eric… _

* * *

><p>Cartman starred on at the blonde before him completely confused. Why was Butter's dressed as a chick again? After taking Stan and the little blonde home he'd gone to the nearest non-card required bar, only now discovering that the same blonde was there. Slowly he made his way over stumbling a bit in his drunken haze.<p>

As he grabbed Butters shoulder and spun him around his heart skipped a beat. The little boy really was beautiful and made one hot chick. "Butters what the hell?" He glared trying to get the hello kitty lover to realize just how wrong this was.

"E-eric oh jezus I've been ah lookin everywhere for ya." He looked down nervously then with surprising strength he led the bigger boy outside. When they'd reached the safety of the parking lot, the behemoth started in on the obvious questions.

"Why the hell are you dressed up like a chick? I thought you'd stopped that shit in fourth grade. Besides wouldn't your parents like shit a brick if they say you?" He groaned already kicking himself, knowing he'd be taking the little blonde to his house to avoid the parents from hell. "Do they even know your out?" He sighed.

"Eric, ah those are all valid questions… umm."

"Spit it out." He yelled always annoyed with Butters stutter.

"Ah well I'ma Margarine nice to meet you!" The blonde said holding out his hand which the behemoth immediately smacked.

"God damit Butters I'm not in the mood for this shit, if you want to be a fag fine but don't pull this crap." He said rubbing his temples exasperated.

"But I'ma not Butters." Then the blonde did a curious thing. Taking the bigger boys hand he placed it down the front of the somewhat skimpy white dress. What Cartman felt shocked his balls off. Butters had boobs. Not just a stuffed bra but real live knockers. Which even though he was intoxicated he was alert enough to tell the difference, yeah definitely real he confirmed after a giving them a slight squeeze.

"Now ah do you believe me I'm Margarine."

"When the hell did you have time to get a sex change?" He screamed drawing attention to them. Sighing Butters er… Margarine readjusted her dress.

"I'ma not really Butters, I'm part of him yes. Ah hamburgers it's so hard to explain it."

"Try in the name of the great Hitler try."

"I'ma from Imagenationland."

"I thought we were through with that faggy world ages ago. Besides then how the hell are you here?"

Before the young girl could answer she tackled him to the ground avoiding was that… a knife? "What the god dam hell was that?" He freaked as she moved him behind a car.

"Margie come out come out where ever you are?" A sickingly sweet voice sang.

"That's ah why I'm here, now be quiet. Now ah Leopold leave him alone he hasn't done nothin wrong." She yelled moving between the cars low enough to avoid being seen.

"You know I can't do that sister, he's caused the key to much grief. What with all them nasty pranks." The gender neutral voice sighed as if they were speaking to a child.

"But it'sa not like he really ah meant it, Eric's just a kidder." She tried appealing to him and herself. "Besides the key would want him alive."

"Yes but I'm not the key." A gunshot fired shattering the side mirror of the truck Eric was hiding under. This guy meant business.

"Spst Eric…" Margie whispered gesturing him to follow. Tripping over his hands he quickly complied. _Shouldn't have drunken those beers…_

"In here." She opened the door to a simple light blue car, and once he had gotten in she did something Cartman never would have expected Butters capable off.

She stood backed up from the car about a yard while bullets fired, then she ran and jumped to roll on top of the car. When she landed on the opposite side one arm opened the door while the other pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere and shot at the dark form he'd been ignoring. "Let's see if I remember this." She grinned hopping in and slamming the door, and beginning to hotwire the little car.

"Dameit you bitch!" The guy yelled shooting off the gun and running towards the car. That's when Cartman made out the face. _Oh shit no… Butters?_

"Yes lets go." She smiled getting the engine to life then immediately backing out of the space, and fast. Then spinning the car around they were face to face with they're attacker. It was Butters but his hair color was as black as the night, barely distinguishable from the darkness. "Hamburgers he's not going to move." With that she rammed on the gas and drove straight at him.

Two things happened in fast pace, one she pulled out her gun and shot it through the windshield. Two Butters… Leo? Jumped out of the way, while she speed off into the night heading from what he could eventually estimate the Hilton. While the dark haired boy tried in vain to follow, until she shot the last bullet and nicked him thankfully in the arm.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see key." Was the last thing he heard when the bag was placed on his head. What was going to happen to him?<p>

* * *

><p>Notes: An idea and project I did awhile ago, I don't know if i'll continue. If you haven't guessed yet all of Butters personalitys have been unleashed in SP. Eachone will have a diffrent name Margarine, Leopold (Vamp), Chaos, Irene (Female Vamp). So yeah if i continue expect a tone of Butters pairing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Ago Hell

Kenny loved the feeling when he knew without a doubt he was going to win. That was the joy of cheating, of course his partners cheated to. So it wouldn't be unlikely when they all placed down their cards that they'd all have that breathtaking Royal Flush that few ever saw, but if that occurred they'd all just have to laugh except poor little Pip who'd be upset that yet again he was left out in the fun. Pip did not cheat he was to innocent like his old friend Butters.

When they all set their respected hands onto the table as expected Satan and his son Damien had high rolling hands namely two flushes and poor Pip had just a measly pair two pairs of nines and fives. Of course after seeing Kenny's hand the son of the under world and his son cussed loudly.

"Aww shit! Why the hell to we keep playing with you?" Damien asked tackle hugging his boyfriend for comfort. He hated losing.

"Cause you know you like a little competition besides your old man and if you can't cheat let me go home!" Kenny laughed evilly at his latest triumph. He typically won when they played, and they played often seeing as he died nearly once a week.

"You know we can't do that you have to wait at least a day before you're aloud to rejoin the living and it hasn't even been twenty." Satan said simply getting up, likely to check on his email he was expecting an important one from god later for another rematch with another Golden Game system or other.

"I never got that. I mean you're the fucking king of Hell. Why the fuck can't you send me home?" Satan looked over his shoulder sending him an annoyed look that the little shit was questioning his power. In all honesty he had no idea Kenny's 'power' had always been a mystery to him and god didn't tell him shit, so he just went along with it accepting the poor kid into his home in exchange for news of the living and a good game of poker.

"No idea kid when you figure it out let me know I'm sick of you taking up the guest room." He huffed in mock annoyance he actually enjoyed Kenny greatly and it was good for Damien and Pip to have another friend, especially the blond.

"You know I've tried and to be honest I don't care anymore as to why I keep dyeing. All I really want is for someone to just remember, you know." They all nodded they'd heard this rant often enough.

"Sorry man I wish I could help on that…" Damien sighed knowing his friends next response.

"I'm trying so hard to read all those god damn occult books and nothing's helping." At this Pip headed for the fridge hoping to start dinner he was the only one who even bothered cooking.

"Kenny seriously can you just drop it no one remembers it's just the way it is." Damien stood up to push his friend back in his seat and then it happened.

The young princely sensed something bad looming over his friend. Quickly he took the parka loving teen's hands and began to study it using his powers to open his mind to the future. He saw many random flashes all of which were not going to be good for South Park and all of them seemed to revolve around Pip's old friend and of course Kenny himself.

"What is it?" Pip rushed over concern written all over his face.

"Looks like your going to get your wish and a whole lot of trouble for it." Damien sighed moving away from his friend worry on his pale face.

"What trouble?" Kenny whispered excitedly Damien's predictions were always fun and accurate.

"Well for one I hope you have a extra clove of garlic lying around your going to need it. Cause sorry to say vampires are coming to South Park and you my man are going to have it rough…"

"But there going to know about me dyeing right that's what you saw?"

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Kenny walked the streets Damien's warning still running through his mind. He'd said vampires were coming which honestly didn't shock him compared to the other shit that went down in there crazy messed up town.

No what shocked him was that where ever these creatures of the night were they knew he couldn't die. That was the reason why after leaving Wendy's funeral he backtracked to the funeral home. He wasn't stupid what killed Wendy couldn't have been some serial killer or dog. No it had to be a vampire; Damien may cheat at cards but did not lie about his predictions. So the vampire apocalypse starting now the question was did they turn her?

Kenny didn't know much about vampires but knew enough from some Buffy reruns that at least according to that show not all victims were turned. He was kind of hoping she was cause then he figured whoever did that to her would return and then maybe he'd get his answers. Or just Wendy would wake up and then he'd have to kill the bitch, which seeing as they were never close wouldn't be a problem.

So clutching his borrowed cross (he'd gotten from Henrietta) he broke into the funeral home happy he made sure he left the backdoor unlocked by sticking that empty beer bottle between the thing.

Church's were strangely creepy at night and with the knowledge that his former classmate would soon potentially be undead it was even more so. Though after doing this dreaded task for two nights he thought it should have gotten easier. No it still was creepy.

"Hey Wendy, you going to stop playing Beauty and wake up?" He tried joking to ease the moment it didn't really help.

To make sure she was still even there he quickly walked to the casket and checked. Yep still dead and pale. Then he heard it. A crash coming from the front of the funeral home as if someone had broken a window; swiftly and quietly he ducked behind the casket hoping this was what he'd been waiting for.

"Hey princess wake the fuck up!" A feminine voice yelled into the room sounding cold. "I need your help." The voice continued yelling even though he could hear the footsteps growing closer.

"I'm awake!" The voice he'd dreaded to hear again knowing what it would mean yelled back. Wendy was alive, she was now a vampire and it shook him to the core. The raven haired girl sat up in her coffin making the young vampire hunter involuntarily shrink back against the same coffin praying she wouldn't look down and cursing himself for wearing his blasted orange parka.

"Took you long enough, now if you don't want to end up dead again get your ass over hear." Quickly Wendy stumbled out of her casket she hated herself for obeying but knew that if she was ever going to survive in her knew afterlife she needed this asshole. Kenny on the other hand knew it was now or never and drawing on all his courage launched himself from behind his hiding place and charged only focusing on Wendy for now which was a mistake. He should have turned his attention to the older of the vamps instead of the child demon that had replaced his friend.

For in a flash of black he was lifted singlehandedly by the throat nails digging into his neck. "Kenny, so nice to see you." He looked down at the little vampire noticing for the first time the face. It was identical to Butters but instead of his short blonde wavy locks, hair as dark and straight as the night framed the face he knew and loved.

"Bu-ut-tters." He chocked out gasping from shock and lack of air. The creature of the night only laughed and it sounded nothing like the sweet innocent laugh he'd heard throughout the years, it was hollow.

"I'm not that pathetic mortal." The creature hissed abruptly stopping her mad laugh and then taking his hand placed it on its chest. It was a she. "Names Irene and you've saved me so much trouble. Leo will be ecstatic when I bring you and the key." She smiled reveling in the thought.

"Change of plans Wendy your to take him to the graveyard and if you touch a single hair on his pretty head we'll kill you." She tightened her grip on his neck and finally he couldn't handle it and let the darkness take him. Without care like a rag doll she tossed him towards her subordinate.

"I'll get the key."

* * *

><p>"Long time no see key." Was the last thing he heard when the bag was placed on his head. What was going to happen to him?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So what you think of Irene so far lol sorry she did the same exact thing Margie did to Eric. Anyways next chappy we should see are actual Butters! And some other fun people shall join the cast. again a warning theyres going o be a lot of pairings, my fav is Cutters though but at the end of this i don't know who the original Butters will end up with so if you wanna vote please do. tis between Cutters and Bunny.<p> 


End file.
